Comfort
by FireMightyena
Summary: Comfort cheers up a saddened or angry person. It can be cold, yet it can be warm and loving. It can tear two friends apart, yet bring them closer together.


Me: This is my first time doing a drabble, so feel free to point out my mistakes. I have no idea what to name the tittle, so… yeah…

Storm: FireMightyena does not own Pokemon.

Comfort

Red and Yellow

It was a fine day, Red noticed as he walked around the school a few times aimlessly with Pika sitting on his shoulder. Feeling bored, he let his mind drift away and soon, a picture of a blond girl with warm yellow eyes popped into his mind without any permission. Blushing, Red shook his head and the picture disappeared.

'Yellow has a boyfriend, for Arceus' sake! Stop thinking about her, Red you doofus!' Red thought mentally, rapping his knuckles against his head.

Red felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine and he turned his head to glare at Pika, who in turn glared back at the boy. Pika tried to look intimidating, but failed miserably and Red chuckled, before quickly coughing to mask amusement as Pika's cheeks crackled with electricity.

Suddenly, the duo heard a low sobbing sound and Red halted in his tracks. It was coming from the staircase! Red hurried over and peered under the staircase. Sitting there was the girl who just randomly popped into his mind before. However, the was a big difference.

The girl in Red's mind was smiling, while the one sitting here was sobbing.

Red stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do, but wordlessly offered her a tissue before sitting down next to her.

Yellow looked up, and noticed Red looking at her with concern and childlike curiosity with his crimson eyes.

"What happened?"

"L-L-Lance c-cheated on m-me." Yellow cried, hiccupping.

Red stared at her silently, before clenching his fists tightly. "Where's that idiotic doofus now?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Gold and Crystal

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" screamed a golden-eyed boy with raven hair as he came rocketing on his skateboard.

Students all jumped out of the way, screaming equally as loud as the boy, if not even louder.

"No skateboarding in school!" a prefect yelled across the hallway, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Gold yelled, still skateboarding down the hallways with Ataro clinging to his cap for dear life. Explotaro ran besides the duo effortlessly.

Gold skidded to a halt at the end of the hallway, clicking a button on his Pokegear.

"… 36 seconds! WOOHOO! New record!"

"GOLD!"

"Oh Arceus, run!"

Gold arrived at his classroom, panting heavily as the angry mob thundered outside. He froze in spot for a few seconds, before his shoulders slacked in relief. He made his way to the toilet, with the intention of splashing cold water onto his face. As he made a turn, he noticed Crystal on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, with tears streaming down her face quietly.

"… Chris?" Gold said, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"…"

"Tell me."

"…"

"Please?"

Crystal glared daggers at him. "That's right, continue annoying me even though I'm so freaking pissed!"

"Crys, I just want to know what's wrong. We're friends, remember? Even though you're dating…" Gold's bright eyes darkened slightly.

"… I saw my boyfriend cheating on me…" Crystal confided, as she burst into tears yet again.

Gold looked at her silently, before cracking his knuckles and whipped out his billards cue. "Okay, where is that Suicune Freak?"

Ruby and Sapphire

Ruby could not believe it. Normally it was Sapphire comforting Ruby after being pressurized by his father, Normal-type Gym Leader Norman. Now it was the other way around.

Here he was, sitting beside Sapphire, as she cried, while screaming about how unfair it was the Wally didn't love her anymore.

"And then he just said he didn't love me anymore and just left! THE NERVE OF HIM!" screamed Sapphire while crying.

"Sapphire, please, calm down." Ruby said soothingly, while twirling Nana's, Zuzu's, and Mimi's Pokeballs in his hands thoughtfully, wandering which Pokemon was most suitable to teach Wally a painful lesson he would never forget.

'Mimi's Ice Beam is cold, and harsh, but Zuzu's Hammer Arm is really painful and tough. Then, again, Nana's Hyper Beam packs quite a punch. Ah, decisions, decisions.' Ruby pondered mentally.

Normally, Ruby doesn't resort to violence, but there were exceptions.

Black and White

Normally, Black wouldn't believe it if someone told him that Prez was crying. She was tough, determined and hot-headed. Nothing could make her cry.

But here Black was, dumbfounded as White cried her eyes out, tearing picture after picture up.

"THAT JERK! HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON ME! HE'S SUCH AN A**" Black's mouth dropped open in amazement. Did White just curse?

'Focus.' Black told himself.

"Okay, White, tell me what happened."

"N! THAT SON OF A B****. He f***ing cheated on me. He was kissing that b**** Queena! THOSE F***ING B****ES!" White screamed, letting loose a stream of vulgarities that could not be displayed due to the rating of this story.

Black took a deep breath, as he fished out Brav's Pokeball from his pocket. "White. Tell me where N is."

~END~

I. Finished. This. Within. A. HOUR! YAYZ! Lance, Eusine, Wally and N. You four watch out. Red, Gold, Ruby and Black are going to teach you a lesson. A very painful lesson.

Storm: Please review. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
